Stand My Ground
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: With her husband dead she's free. Can she live the life she's dreamed of with Juice or will outside forces keep her from the happiness she deserves? This is the final story in the Brath Trilogy. Juice/OC *HIATUS*
1. What Was Lost

_****_**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

_**What Was Lost**_

_**...**_

_I SING what was lost and dread what was won,_

_I walk in a battle fought over again,_

_My king a lost king, and lost soldiers my men;_

_Feet to the Rising and Setting may run,_

_They always beat on the same small stone._ - **W.B. Yeats**

…

**Charming**

Juice walked into the clubhouse and rubbed a hand over his face. All he wanted to do was go home, crawl into his bed and sleep for a week. Everything that happened piled up and the exhaustion was starting to finally get a hold of him. Once he got inside he made a beeline for the dorms but before he could find a place to crash Chibs grabbed his arm and hauled him to the Chapel. Clay hadn't even had to say a word. Juice sat in his usual spot as the rest of the brothers drifted in and took positions in the seats with the out of town brothers lining the wall. Once everyone was accounted for the doors were shut and Clay sat at his seat, looking as utterly defeated as everyone felt but he raised himself up and addressed everyone.

"First of all, I want to thank all of you for bein here, for helpin us when we needed the extra bodies and eyes. Second, I need to share some sensitive information with ya. Information that only goes to your home charters, no outsiders are privy to this." He looked around at all of his men to stress the point before he continued. "The VP's son was kidnapped and in the process we lost a Prospect who was on his way to bein a Son. We all lost a brother today."

As soon as he divulged the information every man in the room hung their head and Juice felt his eyes mist up. He'd already loved Sack like a brother so this loss was hitting him hard.

"I want everyone's eyes and ears on the lookout for that boy and the Irish scum that took him. I want the boy alive and unhurt and if you can get me the Irish scum here alive I'll see that your Charter gets a bump of some kind." Again he looked around and there were nods around the room. "Juice, get the word out to all the Charters, we need everyone."

"I'm on it." Juice said quietly and Clay nodded at the boy he already considered a son.

"Looney and Patrick, I need you to do a special job for me. I need you to take care of my lady." He said and Looney just nodded, Portland was at his disposal for anything he needed. Patrick stood and waited for further instructions. "I need Portland to follow my lady as far as Rogue River, then Patrick, I need you to put her up in that Motel you run. Your Charter's will be compensated for any help we get."

"No need for comp Pres. We'll be glad to help Gem in any way we can." Looney spoke up and Clay nodded, knowing he could trust the wild man with anything.

"I'll call Dylan; have him set aside a couple of rooms for your lady and any escorts." Patrick said from his position by the door and Clay nodded.

"Thank you brothers. You're free to go take care of this." The men nodded and left the Chapel while the rest stayed. "Remember I want all your eyes out there for my grandson, by taking that boy it makes us look weak and we're not weak."

There was more nodding of heads and Clay dismissed everyone not Redwood but kept Koz and Hap around. Koz, because of his closeness to Milla and Hap to recount what went down after Clay, Chibs and Ope made sure Jax got home.

"Juice, Koz, Ope... I need you three to do somethin for me, somethin important." All three men nodded to their Pres, who continued, "You can't tell Milla about any of this shit. She's already dealin with bein a widow and she's surrounded by the Irish. If she finds out about Abel she might send out her feelers and spook the bastard and if she finds out about her mother she'll be on the first plane here and we need her keepin up appearances there. You three talk to her so I want you to keep your mouths shut tight."

Juice looked at Clay and felt his heart sink; Milla was the only one he wanted to talk to about this. She was the only one he could break down to, now he had no outlet for the pain of losing Sack. As he looked at Clay, Clay turned his steel blue eyes to him but they softened.

"I know she's your lady, son, but this will only devastate her. I need her at the top of her game. Can you do it?" He asked as his face seemed to age in years in a second's time.

"Yeah, I can do it." He nodded and Clay nodded before he turned to the room.

"If any of ya get hold of Gemma or she gets hold a ya, keep your mouth shut about all of it. She needs to be safe, not burdened down with this. We good?" Everyone nodded and he turned his head to Hap. "Is the problem taken care of?"

"PD was called and they fished the body out. Marina owner said Keegan was stumbling drunk..." Hap said as he nodded before Juice piped up.

"Called our snitch in the department and was told that it was being classified as an accident, no autopsy and the body will be shipped home since he wasn't here legally." Juice explained and Clay nodded.

"Good, less shit to deal with." Clay said before he stood and looked around the room. "Everyone knows what they have to do, so go get it done then get some sleep. The next few days will be busy."

Everyone nodded and made their way out the door. Juice had to burn up the phone lines before he could get some rest, then he had to figure out how he could talk to his lady and keep his word to his President. He rubbed his hand over his face again as he went to a dorm room to make his calls.

…

**Belfast**

"Thank you, no I'll be fine. When will the body be arriving? Oh, I see, thank you again..." Milla said quietly as she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. A weight had been lifted from her heart; she was light for the first time in years. Keegan was dead and she was free to live the life she was meant to live. After she hung up the phone she walked to her fire place and started a fire. Once a nice one started she took the picture from the mantle, taken of her and Keegan on their wedding day, and put it in the fire. As the picture caught fire and started to smolder she felt a savage joy and had to keep from laughing. She knew if she did she'd become hysterical and it was something she couldn't afford at the moment. She had to play the grieving widow.

…

**California**

Cameron looked at the passport he was holding in his hand. It was a new identity and a way to get out of this place. He knew he'd signed his death warrant by taking the boy but at the time it was the only thing he could do. Now he had to get out of the country and explain everything to the Kings, once they knew they'd understand and he'd be free. They didn't need the Sons and he'd show them and he'd get to raise this boy as his own, love him like he loved his Eddie. He got into his truck and looked over at the sleeping boy. They needed to get to Canada, then they'd be goin home and they'd be safe.

…

**Belfast**

_Two Days Later..._

Milla looked at Cherry across the table and smiled a genuine smile. Around nearly everyone else she had to be the grieving widow but in front of Cherry, Fi, Kerri and Maureen she could truly show how she felt and she felt wonderful.

"So you get the body today?" Cherry asked and the smile left Milla's face as she nodded.

"Yes, Father Ashby's having the Casey brothers pick it up and the burial's set for tomorrow. He's not getting a true IRA funeral since he was a rat and a thief. Once he's in the ground I'm free to leave here and give my son a real life." Milla said as she picked up her tea and took a sip.

"Since he was a traitor do you get to keep the house?" Cherry asked and Milla shrugged.

"I didn't ask, but truthfully I don't care. I don't want any of it. As soon as I can I'm cutting ties here and moving back to Charming. My family and my man are there. I want my son to have a life like mine was growing up, surrounded by people who will love him and protect him for no reason other than the fact that they're family." She took another sip of her tea and Cherry gave her a sad look.

"You think I woulda had that if I woulda stayed with Kip?" She asked and Milla nodded.

"That and more. You would've been an Old Lady, now you're just s piece that O'Neill took interest in." She said matter-of-factly and Cherry flinched.

"I think Liam loves me." She said quietly and Milla shrugged.

"As much as a man like that is able to love. Anyway, don't worry about it. You'll find your niche here. You've come a long way Cherry and once you find the right man you'll prove yourself." She gave Cherry a smile while the other woman wiped off her cheek.

"I did find the right man, he's in Charming." She whispered and Milla just stood and went to check on her son. Cherry deserved to grieve in private.

…

_The Next Day..._

Milla stood in front of the simple pine box as it sat on the earth near the grave. She'd made the Casey's open the box when they'd arrived at the church the day before to be sure the prick was in it. Once she'd seen him and touched him to make sure he was real she'd spit on his corpse and let them close the box up again. Once that was done she felt the last of the stranglehold on her heart dissipate. Now she was free to move on, free to give her son the life he deserved. As she thought of her son she shed a tear. The night before she'd sat her three year old son on the couch and with Fiona's help had told him about his father. He didn't even bat an eye. All he did was ask, "He not hurt Mama more?" and once Milla and Fiona nodded and said they were safe he went back to playing with his toys and Milla thanked the god she didn't believe in that he had been an absentee father. It made his absence so much easier for the little boy to understand.

"Would you like to say something?" Father Ashby asked and Milla shook her head.

"What I want to say is inappropriate in front of a priest. I won't miss him though Father, He made me miserable and I'm happy he's gone." She said and Father Ashby nodded before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Those feelings are justified and there's no shame in them." He applied pressure before he continued. "I've spoken to James, Jimmy and Galen. You're free to go once your affairs are in order and we'll provide you with compensation to assist you in making a life for your son. We only ask that you leave the channels of communication open."

"As long as the other end of that channel holds Fiona, Kerrianne, Trinity or Maureen it will be open. I'm done with Jimmy." She answered with a bit of ice in her voice and Father Ashby nodded as he turned her and started walking her away from the burial that was about to commence. They were done there, no blessings for the traitor.

"As you wish Milla, I truly am sorry for all that you endured." He said and he meant it. She'd come to them an innocent and that was stripped for her, it was one sin he could not undo, at least she got her boy as consolation.

"Thank you Father Ashby, for all that you've done." She said softly as he walked her to the car that waited and he leaned down to kiss her cheek in a fatherly gesture.

"I need no thanks, just know that you have my love and god's." He said sincerely and she nodded before she got in the car and went to Fiona's to collect her son.

As they drove off Father Ashby waved and said a silent prayer for the young woman who had earned his respect. He had said once that she was like Gemma Teller. He'd have to amend that, she was beyond anything that woman could be. Gemma destroyed those around her and reveled in the destruction. Milla shared her strength with those she loved and rose above the ashes of her life. Milla was a phoenix and her mother a carrion crow.

…

_Later..._

Cameron looked around nervously as he moved quickly up the stairs to his cousin's home. He was back in Belfast and had to find a way to talk to the Council, he needed them to know everything. In the meantime he needed the boy safe and protected and he knew Mo would care for the boy, he was JT's grandson after all. Cameron knew all about that love and was not above using it to get the assistance he needed. As he stood in the rain his heart beat out of his chest. He had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here we are, the final story in the _Brath Trilogy_. I will be following Season 3 pretty faithfully but, as always, I will change things around like timeline so there's an AU quality to this. As always this will focus on Milla and Juice with the others thrown in as needed. I hope you all like it and thank you in advance for reading and reviewing.


	2. Ride the Lightning

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own**

* * *

**A Special Note: **This story is dedicated to **Verda Napoli**. Without her encouragement and endless support I'd never get anything written. Thank you **Verda**, you're wonderful.

* * *

_**Ride the Lightning**_

_Guilty as charged_

_But damn it, it ain't right_

_There's someone else controlling me_

_Death in the air_

_Strapped in the electric chair_

_This can't be happening to me_

…_._

_Who made you God to say?_

_I'll take your life from you_

_..._

_Flash before my eyes_

_Now it's time to die_

_Burning in my brain_

_I can feel the pain_

_Wait for the sign_

_To flick the switch of death_

_It's the beginning of the end_

_Sweat, chilling cold_

_As I watch death unfold_

_Consciousness my only friend_

_..._

_My fingers grip with fear_

_What am I doing here?_

_..._

_Flash before my eyes_

_Now it's time to die_

_Burning in my brain_

_I can feel the pain_

_..._

_Someone help me_

_Oh please, God help me_

_They're trying to take it all away_

_I don't want to die _**-Metallica**

...

**Belfast**

Cameron stood at the top of the steps and knocked anxiously at Maureen's door. As he knocked his eyes kept drifting to the alleyway, half expecting the roar of bikes or the silent black cars favored by Jimmy and his men. Instead there was nothing and after a moment, but what felt like a lifetime Maureen opened the door.

"Mary, Mother O'Christ Cammy." Maureen said as she took in the disheveled look of her cousin and the baby in his arms.

"You've gotta let me in Mo." He begged and she nervously looked into the alley before she heard the baby start to fuss.

"Come in before the babe catches his death." She moved out of the way and Cameron moved past her. Once he was inside he set Abel on the table and removed the damp blanket from him and took off his equally damp hat. Once the baby started to warm up in the heat of the room he took off his own coat and Maureen just looked on.

"What the bloody 'ell did ya do?" She looked at her cousin who picked up the baby and cuddled him close in an attempt to get him warm and shook his head.

"It's bad Mo, really bad. Clay's Old Lady killed Cammy. I...I went to kill her son's Old Lady in revenge and when I saw the boy I knew I had to take him. His boy fer my boy. I killed a Prospect and tied up Teller's Old Lady." Cammy explained, being sure not to mention anything about ATF.

"Jesus Cammy, what're you doin bringin him here. The risk-" She started and Cammy cut her off.

"I know but there was no one else I'd bring 'im to. Yeh've had yer own wee one. I know yeh'd do anythin' fer Teller's grandson." He played his card swiftly and looked up to see resignation on Maureen's face but she was far from done.

"What about Milla? Ya think about that ya daft bastard? His aunt is here every damned day. She works here, hell, she's comin' by fer supplies in the mornin'. How am I supposed ta hide the boy, she knows his face, his sounds?" She asked and Cameron looked on. He'd forgotten about Milla completely. She was so separate from her Charming family that he never put her in the same area as them.

"I don' care what ya do Mo, just don' tell her. Her family caused this." He said and Maureen glared. "Maybe I should take her, a daughter for a son would be just as good."

"Touch a hair on her head and so help me, I'll put a knife in ya." She said and his brow furrowed, it was well known in the ranks how much Mo hated Milla. "She's been through too much, lost too much, I'll keep her in the dark about this but you stay away from her."

"Aye, I'll stay away. Ya give the same speech to her husband?" He asked and Maureen looked at him.

"Keegan's dead Cammy. Drowned at the docks in California. Ya didn't know?" She asked him as she went up to him and took the boy from his arms.

"No, I didn't. When I left he was bobbin' in the water. I didn't know 'e couldn't swim." He said as he shook his head and resisted the urge to say a prayer. The bastard had set this all in motion, he didn't deserve any blessings.

"Well he couldn't. What're ya goin' ta do Cammy?" Maureen asked, feeling a massive surge of dread.

"I'm goin ta warm up, borrow one a McGee's shirts, then head ta the church. Kellan will listen."

"I hope so, fer the sake 'a yer soul."

…

"Hey, can you help me here?" Milla called out as she juggled the boxes she'd managed to collect from the back of the fish market by the wharf. They smelled weird but they were big and sturdy and that was what mattered.

"Sorry Milla, I was helpin' Cherry Bomb with _his _clothes." He said softly as he took the boxes from her and placed them in the middle of the living room that had already been stripped of everything but the tv and couch, packed and was ready to be shipped off with the next shipment. O'Flaherty had arranged it and she was grateful to him.

"Thank you Paddy. Take anything you want, I know you had a different style but he did have some nice gear." She offered and Paddy smiled before he pointed to a garbage bag in the corner.

"Cherry said yeh'd offer so I filled a bag." Milla grinned before she walked up to him and kissed his cheek, being sure not to be flirtatious. Paddy was a friend and she already had a man.

"You're a good friend Padraic. The clothes are the least I could offer." She smiled warmly at him before she walked into the kitchen and saw her mail on the table.

As she sorted it she took out her copy of the _Charming Gazette_ and smiled. For so long her subscription to the paper had been her only link to home now it was a symbol of where her life had led her. She smiled as she opened up the paper but the smile turned to a look of shock when she read the byline on the front page...she had to call home.

…

**Charming**

Juice sat next to Sergio as the man used his credentials to access all the databases Juice wished he could. As he watched the bounty hunter pull up profile after profile his phone rang. Thinking it was one of the guys he picked it up without looking.

"We don't have anything yet, I'll-" He stopped talking when he heard the sound of siffling on the other end. He knew who that was. "What's wrong babe?"

"How...how did he die?" Milla asked and Juice cursed, somehow she found out, but he'd play dumb.

"Who Mills?" He asked as he moved from the desk to give himself the illusion of privacy.

"Half-Sack, I got the _Charming Gazette_, it says that there's going to be a wake in town tonight and it says his name. How did he die?" She asked quietly, Cherry had gone to the store but she could pop back by any moment.

"He died in defense of the Club, that's all I can tell you baby." He said honestly, painfully aware that she was strictly "doesn't need to know".

"At least he died honorably...how are you handling it?" She asked after she took a deep breath to center herself.

"I'm handling it. Listen, I have a lot of shit to do, we're setting up the wake and...stuff. I'll find time to talk to you when I can." Juice said and felt like an ass, he wanted to talk to her, tell her he loved her but it wasn't the time or the place.

"I get it. I just wanted to check this out. Did he get patched in after the fact?" She asked and Juice found himself smiling. Leave it to his lady to ask a question like that.

"Yeah babe, he's getting the SAMCRO send off." he rubbed his eyes where a headache had taken residence and heard even breathing on the other end. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm just really glad he's getting a proper send off." She said quietly and Juice found himself nodding, despite the fact she couldn't see him. "I'll let you go now baby, talk to me when you can and remember that I'm here for you. I love you."

"Me too." Juice said and hung up. With a deep breath he turned back to Sergio. He had work to do.

…

**Belfast**

Father Ashby looked over the assorted men at the table. Galen was seated next to O'Flaherty who had his men hang back to the door. Normally the whole council would be called but that took time and that was something they didn't have in this situation.

"What did ya find out?" O'Flaherty asked without any niceties. He hated having to rely on Jimmy's intel but he would accept Kellan's call.

"According to Jimmy it was ATF that killed Eddie." At the announcement the men cursed under their breath. "Eddie was feeding them information on the deal Keegan had set up. He'd given them the safehouse. Cameron heard the ATF agent frame Clay Morrow's wife. That prompted him to take Jackson Teller's boy."

"Jaysus Kellan, we'll have war on our doorstep." O'Flaherty growled and Galen could do nothing but nod in agreement.

"Not yet gentlemen. Jimmy brought up an interesting proposal. We keep the knowledge that Jackson Teller's son is here silent. We make certain that no one in Charming discovers this information. This will buy us time and allow for us to deal with the problems this situation has presented us." He folded his hands on the table in front of him and Galen spoke up.

"What do we do about Cameron? There's no way he didn't know what his son was doin. We also can't forget that he worked with Keegan. He's a liability ta the Cause." Galen sat forward to emphasize his point and Kellan nodded gravely.

"We have a decision to make gentlemen and it won't be an easy one." He looked at the two men. "Get the others on the phone. We vote."

The two men nodded and stared at each other for a long moment. At this point the vote was just a formality. Cameron Hayes had dug his own grave.

…

Milla got out of the cab in the alley outside of Maureen's house. She had run out of packing tape and knew that Maureen had all the supplies she needed. She made her way up the steps and stopped outside the door, as she was about to knock she heard the sound of a baby crying and stopped short. Maureen didn't babysit and it didn't sound like it was on the tv. She pondered it for a few seconds before she quickly knocked on the door and soon enough Maureen was at the door.

"Milla! What're ya doin here?" Maureen asked as the crying Milla heard became a wailing.

"I came here for the supplies you said you had for me. Are you watching someone's kid Maureen?" Milla asked as the wailing rose in pitch and caused some flags to go off in her head. The cries sounded familiar but she couldn't place how.

"Oh, yes...I'm watching Moira's baby...It's been so long since I've watched such a little one that it's got me flustered. I do have what ya need but it's at the clubhouse. I left it there for Padraic to pick up." She said and Milla nodded.

"Thanks Maureen, I'll just head over and as for the little boy. My nephew has some problems with his stomach and he wails when he eats because he can't process dairy properly. Maybe that little boy has something similar. I'd try some soy if I were you and you should talk to Moira about that too." Milla offered her advice and Maureen gave her a relieved look.

"Thanks fer the advice. I've gotta go take care 'a him so just go ta the clubhouse and get what ya need. If ya need more just call tha store an' tell Cherry." She said hurridly and Milla nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks again Maureen." Maureen just nodded back and closed the door as Milla went back down the steps and walked up the alley to the clubhouse. There was something off about Maureen but she'd think about it later. Right now she needed to worry about packing. She wanted to be packed up and home in Charming, in two weeks or less.

…

Father Ashby walked out of the doors of the church. Cameron had been dealt with and his death wouldn't be in vain. The message would be sent. Once outside he walked to the cemetery and found himself in the section reserved for Ashby's. Everyone buried here was loyal to the cause and had died for it. This was not a place for Cameron or his son, no, they belonged with the traitor. Blood meant nothing, even shared blood, until it was spilled for the cause.


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

It pains me to write this but I think it must be done. I've lost a lot of interest in my fanfiction endeavors and have just stopped writing certain pairings and storylines. I don't feel like I could do the stories justice anymore and have changed as a person and an author since I started them. Some of my titles are going to be deleted and others concluded where they are. If you would like to know where I was going with the story, PM me or put your request in a review. I apologize for this and truly regret starting stories that I could not finish.

Titles that I will go back to at a later date will be marked "HIATUS" in the summary and those that are finished will be labeled "CONCLUDED". Again I apologize but I feel that this is only right since the passion for these stories is gone and it feels gross to just string you along. Thank you for your readership, reviews and encouragement. It still means so much to me.

-MelanthiaChase


End file.
